Dr. Isacson will continue the role of leader of the PD IPS consortium that he began in 2009, when the ARRA GO grants (RC2s) funded the PD, ALS and HD consortia. His experience and leadership will strengthen the ability of the PD IPS consortium to achieve the goals set out in the RFA for this U24 grant. This PD iPS Consortium will now be organized into three Project Cores, a) Clinical and Genetic Core (Z. Wszoiek, core PI), b) Differentiation and Reporter Core (L. Studer and D. Krainc, core Pis), c) Cell Function and Pathophysiology Core (T. Dawson, core PI). These three cores will be supported by the research resource cores: Administration (O. Isacson, core PI) and the Reprogramming contract research organizations (CROs) (Harvard Stem Cell Institute and New York Stem Cell Foundation) (see letters of collaboration). (For overview of organization, see Fig. 1, Introduction). The cores include research studies at eight separate institutions (McLean/Harvard, Columbia, Mayo-Jacksonville, Memorial Sloan Keftering, Massachusetts General Hospital/Harvard, Johns Hopkins University, University of Pennsylvania and Northwestern University. In order to foster the synergies and lines of communication necessary for the successful achievement of the scientific and technical challenges to achieving the consortium goals and timelines, the Administrative Core will provide the organization and support for the administration of this U24 grant. The Consortium Director, Prof Ole Isacson, is responsible for ensuring that coordination and core functions are appropriately managed. Dr. Isacson's expertise in stem cell use exceeds a decade, and he has productively directed NIH-funded Centers and Programs, including the recent RC2 GO grant that currently funds this PD IPS Consortium. Because the interactions between the members of this Consortium are essential to the accomplishment of the Consortium goals, Dr. Isacson will hold a conference call every 2 months between all of the Core Pis and the members of the Executive Science Committee (see Fig. 2, Introduction). He will promote the continuous cooperation between investigators, and the sending of cells for deposit to Coriell. On the administrative day-to-day detail, Ms. Sandra Pohlman has been the chief administrator of the Center for Neuroregeneration Research at McLean Hospital/Harvard Medical School for over 10 years. Her role is to manage resources and funds, and ensure proper accounting and spending according to the research plan and research cost categories. Her involvement as an Administrator is exemplified by the cooperative agreements involved. She has carried out such activities previously for large Center grants and the current PD IPS consortium. Ms. Pohlman serves as the coordinator for communication between the investigators on this proposal, their grants administrators and sponsored research offices for preparation and administration of budgets and research reports.